There exists an increasing need for more efficient monitoring of building environments for the purposes of improving the efficiency by which systems maintain atmospheric conditions. Certain of the disclosed embodiments relate generally to analyzing and decomposing building sensor information into a more manageable form to subsequently determine behavioral properties of a real or synthetic building. Particularly, the embodiments provide certain additional features and improvements to systems such as those found in U.S. Provisional Patent Application No. 61/371,432, filed on Aug. 6, 2010, entitled “SYSTEMS AND METHOD FOR ENERGY EFFICIENT BUILDING DESIGN AND MANAGEMENT” and U.S. patent application Ser. No. 13/198,387 filed on Aug. 4, 2011, entitled “SYSTEMS AND METHODS FOR ANALYZING BUILDING OPERATIONS SENSOR DATA” and in PCT Application No. PCT/US2011/46620 filed on Aug. 4, 2011 entitled “SYSTEMS AND METHODS FOR ANALYZING BUILDING OPERATIONS SENSOR DATA.” The disclosures of all three of these applications are hereby incorporated by reference herein in their entities for all purposes.